lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Karak Vlag
The military Hold of Karak Vlag was once the northernmost fortress of the dwarves in the Worlds Edge Mountains and known for its silver work and inexhaustible iron mines in the middle of the granite mountains. Karak Vlag lies as the capital of the northern part of the Empire of Karak Ankor, and its survival continues to defy the fact that it is completely detatched from the main Empire. It was first founded south of the High Pass and was a powerful defensive bastion of the Old World. Its defences walls could allegedly withstand any attack of which the Dwarves put attached immense importance, because they were always attacked from the northern lands by chaos warriors and other evil creatures. During the War of Tears Karak Vlag would become the last bastion of the Dwarves as they watched as their entire northern Empire collapsed. Its population swelled following the mass immigration of the Dwarven Hold of Karak Vane, and Karak Vadin and this would allow Karak Vlag to surive the rest of the destructive nature of the War of Tears. Following the conflict Karak Vlag would grow immensly powerful after it became the main source of trade for Kizlev, and controlled the Silver Pass which gave it immense power. The defences of the Hold were turned into a veritable fortress and thus as the attacks over the centuries have been dangerous the defences have always held out. History Early History It was first founded south of the High Pass and was a powerful defensive bastion of the Old World. Its defences walls could allegedly withstand any attack of which the Dwarves put attached immense importance, because they were always attacked from the northern lands by chaos warriors and other evil creatures. During the War of Tears Karak Vlag would become the last bastion of the Dwarves as they watched as their entire northern Empire collapsed. Golden Age : "As the rest of the Dwarven Empire collapsed, and populations declined we found ourselves stronger and stronger every year. The Rus to our east were dominating to the point that the Goblins couldn't manage a foothold anymore in the region thus leaving us free to fortify all across the realm." : -Durun Fardak Its population swelled following the mass immigration of the Dwarven Hold of Karak Vane, and Karak Vadin and this would allow Karak Vlag to surive the rest of the destructive nature of the War of Tears. Following the conflict Karak Vlag would grow immensly powerful after it became the main source of trade for Kizlev, and controlled the Silver Pass which gave it immense power. The defences of the Hold were turned into a veritable fortress and thus as the attacks over the centuries have been dangerous the defences have always held out. As the Dwarves of Karak Vlag fortified further and became nearly untakeable it was the movement of the Rus east of them that would further their advances. The Rus would come in huge numbers to the area, and they would battle against the goblins for supremecy of the lands east of Karak Vlag. As this went on the Dwarves would begin to supply the Rus with a large amount of support in the hopes of defeating the goblins in this area. The Rus and Goblins have been stuck in a back and forth conflict for centuries with the Dwarves intervening if the Rus ever get weak enough that they might be defeated. Goverment King of Karak Vlag The High King of Karak Vlag is the most important goverment role in both the Hold of Karak Vlag and the surrounding realm of Karak Vlag. The High King stands as the holder of all logitimit power, and only the power of the High King of Karak Ankor can supercede his authority in Karak Vlag. See Also : Durun Fardak VII. Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarven Hold Category:High Dwarves Category:Karak Ankor Category:City